


when the mood maker is moody

by astaeria



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, markchan, markhyuck, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astaeria/pseuds/astaeria
Summary: there are times where the mood maker feels like his can't make the mood, because his can't make his own,but there was always that one thing that helped him out when he needed help.well, one person.





	when the mood maker is moody

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on this picture https://twitter.com/softforvictoria/status/911166080327892992

donghyuck heaved a heavy sigh as he sat on his assigned seat in the car, sinking into it as soon as he made contact with the comfortable chair.   
  
don't get him wrong. he loved his work a lot. he could do what he loved the most; singing, dancing, expressing emotions through performing arts, then receive love and support from his family, his friends, his fellow members, and his fans in exchange of his hard work.   
  
it was just that there were times where it was physically, mentally, and emotionally taxing.   
  
their promotions were getting harder and harder, and so are their lessons in school, which led to fatigue that seemed endless. plus, his home, his family, and his friends in jeju were too far for him to reach.   
  
there are times where the mood maker feels like his can't make the mood, because his can't make his own.   
  
"are you alright?"   
  
—but in his case, there was always that one thing that helped him out when he needed help. well, one person.   
  
donghyuck turned his head to his side and saw his one-year older best friend sitting beside him, staring at him with exhausted eyes filled with worry.   
  
"yeah," he lied and forced out a smile, which only made mark frown further.   
  
"you're lying.”

  
dropping the smile, donghyuck heaved another sigh, falling silent as he realized that there was no point in lying and arguing with mark. he didn't feel like it, anyway.   
  
"tired?" mark asked in a soft tone, soothing donghyuck's nerves while secretly taking his hand and intertwining their fingers like ribbons.   
  
"yeah," donghyuck repeated his response from earlier, only softer and truer.   
  
he heard the older hum in response, then felt a light force push his head to the side, landing on his shoulder.   
  
"get some rest," mark hummed as he caressed the back of donghyuck's hand with his thumb, making donghyuck feel fluttery in his stomach.   
  
"there are cameras," donghyuck softly said, looking at the raised cameras and hearing all of the hushed but high-pitched voices, as if they were feeling more flustered at the sight of the two than the two were.

  
mark looked at the cameras as well as he said: "who cares about the cameras? it's not like the fans and the members don't know about us already. what's the point of hiding it if they already know?"   
  
"besides," mark continued. "i want everyone in the world to know that you, lee donghyuck, the most annoying and most savage little shit in the universe, are my property, and only mine."   
  
donghyuck felt his cheeks heat up as he registered those possessive yet sweet words.   
  
"you're such an idiot, mark hyung," donghyuck muttered as he lowered his ballcap in attempt to cover his blushing face.   
  
he heard mark breathe out a chuckle, making donghyuck feel like all of his energy came back to him.   
  
"i love you, hyuck," mark muttered under his breath as he raised their intertwined hands and planted a soft kiss on the back of the donghyuck's hand while no one was looking at them.   
  
donghyuck turned to him and smiled. "i love you, too, hyung."

 


End file.
